conworldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Hellerick/Флаги
Флаги, которые я придумал и нарисовал Австралия и Океания ANZ Union Flag with the golden ratio.svg | Австралийско-новозеландский союз ANZ Union Flag with the golden ratio. Draft.svg | Австралийско-новозеландский союз (схема флага)Соблюдаются сооношения \frac{AB}{AC} = \frac{AC}{CF} = \frac{AE}{AG} = \frac{IQ}{HQ} = \frac{JQ}{HQ} = \frac{EI}{IQ} = \frac{PQ}{MN} = \frac{\sqrt{5}+1}{2} . Australia flag by Hellerick.png | Австралия (вариант) Brazil-style flag of Australia.svg | Австралия (вариант) Flag of Australia with Brito-Australian star.svg | Австралия (вариант)Семиконечная звезда австралийской федерации заполнена лучами, цвет которых повторяет элементы британского флага. Australia Green Eureka flag.svg | Австралия (вариант)Модификация флага Эврикского восстания, выполненная в национальных цветах Австралии. Aussie Federation flag.png | Народная Республика Оззи Fern upon skewed stripe New Zealand flag.svg | Новая Зеландия (вариант) New Zealand by Hellerick, 2015.svg | Новая Зеландия (вариант) Fiji flag by Hellerick 2.svg|Фиджи Азия Abkhasia-South Osetia Union flag.svg|Абхазско-осетинский союз Georgianized Georgia flag.svg|Грузия на манер флага Джорджии 2001 года Palesrael flag.svg|Палесраиль Flag of Israel-Palestine 2015-12-27.svg|Израиль-Палестина French India flag.svg|Французская Индия China and Russia Union flag.png|Китайско-российский союз Flag of Hong Kong based on the old shield.svg|Британский Гонконг Saudia Arabia secular flag.svg|Светская Саудовская Аравия Flag of Ferganistan.svg|ФерганистанРеспублика где-то в Средней Азии Flag of Hayabarjan.svg|ХаябарджанСтрана где-то на Кавказе. Америка Russian Alaska.flag.svg|Аляскинский край РФ Soviet Alaska flag.svg|Советская Аляска Soviet Brazil flag.svg|Советская Бразилия Flag of Nuvenland.svg|Гренландия (Нувенланд) Communist Canada flag.svg|Коммунистическая Канада British leaf flag of Canada.svg|Британский патриотический флаг для Канады Flag of San Lorenzo.png|Сан-Лоренсо Flag of the North American Trial Monarchy.svg|Триединая североамериканская монархия. United States of Nordic America flag A white cross.svg|Нордические США MG-Flag-Fredonia.svg|ФридонияСепаратистский союз северных штатов. Reichskomissariat Nordamerika flag.svg|Рейхскомиссариат Нордамерика United Socialist Republics of America. 50 stars.svg|Соединенные Социалистические Республики Америки North American Communes flag.svg|Севароамериканские коммуны. Flag of Cascadia Free State.svg|Белые супремасисты Каскадии CSA50.svg|Конфедерация 50 штатов Missouri flag by Hellerick - Dogwood 2.svg|МиссуриБелый участок по форме напоминает форму штата, волнистый край напоминает о границе по Миссисипи. Цветущий кизил — официальное растение штата. Кольцо с 24 звездами обозначает, что штат является 24-м членом Созюза, и позаимствовано с нынешнего флага. Цвета подобраны уникальными — чтобы не совпадали с цветами никакого другого штата. New York City flag by Hellerick, 2015-05-25 (for Whimsea).svg|Город Нью-ЙоркЦвета флага совпадают с цветами нынешнего, и взяты со старого голландского флага, напоминая об основателях города. Две синие полосы обозначают реки Гудзон и Ист-ривер. Белый цветок происходит от белой розы — символа Йорков, в честь которых назван город. Пять звезд символизируют пять районов города: Манхэттен, Бруклин, Куинс, Бронкс и Статен-Айленд. Pennsylvania flag by Hellerick.svg|ПенсильванияФлаг основан на гербе Уильяма Пенна, в честь которого назван штат, к которому добавлено изображение замкового камня, что отсылает к официальному прозвищу штата: Keystone State. Falkland flag by Hellerick.svg|Фолкленды Новая Камбрия NewCambria-Flag-BritishProvince.png|До 1961 года NewCambriaFlag1961to1974.png|В 1961-1974 годах NewCambriaFlag.png|С 1974 года NewCambria-Flag-OfficialSpecification.png|Схема флаги NewCambria-Flag-CivilEnsign.png|Флаг коммерческих судов NewCambria-Flag-NavalEnsign.png|Флаг береговой охраны NewCambria-Flag-PoliceEnsign.png|Флаг полицейских катеров Африка Flag of some African state.svg|Где-то в Африке Европа Österisches Reich flag.svg|Нацистская Австрия Hellerick's Anglo-Saxon flag from an old game.svg|Англо-СаксонияСоюз племен англов, саксов и тюрингов как в Британии, так и на континенте. Belarus flag by Hellerick.svg|Белоруссия Belgium Germany Union flag.svg|Бельгийско-немецкий союз Bosnia and Herzegovina flag by Hellerick.svg|Босния и Герцеговина Flag of the United Kingdom of England, Wales, and Ulster.svg|Соединенное королевство Англии, Уэльса и ОльстераТо есть после выхода Шотландии их состава Великобритании. Flag of the United Kingdom of England, Wales, Ulster, and Cornwall.svg|Соединенное королевство Англии, Уэльса, Ольстера и КорнуоллаКрасный крест на белом фоне — символ Англии, красный крест на желтом фоне — символ Ольстера, желтый крест на черном фоне — символ Уэльса, белый крест на черном фоне — символ Корнуолла. Roman Britain flag.svg|Римская Британия Flag of the Brito-Hibernian Socialist Federal Republic.svg|Атеистическая республика Великобритании и ИрландииКресты британского флага заменены звездами. Flag of Hungaropolonia.svg|Венгреско-польский союз Flag of Grossdeutschland.svg|Великогерманский союзФлаг объединяет биколоры Ганзейского союза, Пруссии и австрийских габсбургов. Flag of GR-EU-US-IL.svg|Греция — колония Евросоюза, контролируемого США под властью евреев. Communist Greece flag.svg|Коммунистическая Греция Meander cross flag for Greece.svg|Греческие националисты Hibernoportuguese flag.svg|Ирландско-португальский союз 拉脫維亞自治区国旗.svg|Китайская Латвия Flag of Estlettonia.svg|Латышско-эстонский союз Lithuanian Rasta flag.svg|Растафарианская Литва Lithuania flag - red and white party per sinister with Jagiello cross.svg|Литва (вариант) Midish flag.gif|МидландОстровное государство где-то в Северном море. Nynorsk flag.svg|Язык нюнорскПоскольку нюнорск создавался путем вычищения датского влияния и под вдохновением исландского языка, его флаг представляет собой норвежский флаг, в котором датский фон заменен исландским. Flag of Xektugal.png|Союз Португалии и Чехии — Шектугал Republic of North Asia flag.svg|Северо-Азитская Республка RU-BY-UA flag.svg|СРУБ — Союз России, Украины и БелоруссииФлаг объединяет три полосы которые были для флагов уникальными и необщими: белую полосу с флага России, зеленую с флага Белоруссии и желтую с флага Украины. Soviet George Romanov flag.svg|Советско-имперское боевое братствоПо мотивам нарукавной нашивки, замеченной на Донбассе. Flag of the Russian Imperial Republic.svg|Российская имперская республика Flagge der Russischen Kriegsmarine.svg|Россия в стиле флага Германского имперского ВМФ. Maoist Russia flag.svg|Маоистская Россия Maoist Russia flag. Construction sheet.svg|Спецификация предыдущего флага Flag of Divnogorsk.svg|Дивногорск Flag of Cuban Kuban.svg|Кубинская Кубань Pskov Oblast flag by Hellerick.svg|Псковская областьФлаг изображает ледовое побоище: красным крестом Андрея Первозванного на льду стоит русское воинство и наблюдает, как в холодных водах тонут крестоносцы. Kharkov cross-upon-soviet flag.svg|Харьковская областьФлаг объединяет казацкий крест с флагом УССР, напоминая, что Харьков был первой столицей Советской Украины. Czech nationalists flag.png|Чешские националисты Proposed communist Czechoslovakia flag.svg|Коммунистическая ЧехословакияРеально предлагавшийся флаг. German Switzerland flag.png|Немецкая Швейцария Флаги объединенной Европы Europe 28.svg|Европейский Союз с 28 членами Euro-Bosnia flag.svg|Босния Euro-Britain flag.svg|Великобритания (вариант) Euro-Britain flag 2.svg|Великобритания (вариант) Euro-Denmark flag.svg|Дания Euro-Germany flag.svg|Германия Euro-Greece flag.svg|Греция Euro-Ireland flag.svg|Ирландия Euro-Italy flag.svg|ИталияГолубой — национальный цвет Италии. Euro-Netherlands flag.svg|НидерландыОранжевый — национальный цвет Нидерландов. Euro-Norway flag.svg|Норвегия Euro-Poland flag.svg|Польша Euro-Croatia flag.svg|Хорватия Euro-Czech flag.svg|Чехия Флаги Евразийского Союза Flag of the Eurasian Union.svg|Евразийский Союз Flag of Eurasian Belarus.svg|Евразийская Белоруссия Flag of Eurasian Kazakhstan.svg|Евразийский Казахстан Flag of Eurasian Russia.svg|Евразийская Россия Космические субъекты Flag of the United Nations of Venus by Hellerick.svg|Организация венерианских наций Japanese Venus flag by Hellerick 6.svg|Японская колония на ВенереОдно из япоснких названий Вереры — 明星 Мёдзё «Яркая звезда». Два левых и три правых элемента вместе напоминают иероглиф 明, а собраны они в форме звезды, т.е. 星 — второго иероглифа. Изогнутая стрела изображает прибытие на Венеру человечества. Всё вместе это выглядит как ветка с листьями, обозначающая богатую растительность планеты. Earth flag, eclipse.svg|Планета ЗемляНа флаге изображено солнечное затмение, которое в таком виде из всех известных планет наблюдается лишь на Земле. Seven Planets Alliance flag.svg|Союз семи планетКвазифашистское образование. Сделано по заказу: требовалось использовать изображение орла, а также белый, синий и серый цвета. Прочее Flag of the Lojban SSR.svg|Ложбанская ССРВиртуальная республика, в которой говорят на логическом языке ложбане. Стрела вверх обозначает прогресс, стрела влево — социализм, два круга — пролетариат как множество рабочих и крестьян. (На обычном флаге ложбана изображены пересечение множеств и образованная двумя стрелками система координат.) Flags of Slovrope.svg|Флаги Словропейского Союза Flag of the North.svg|Союз Северной Кореи, Северного Вьетнама, Северного Йемена и северных Соединенных Штатов Flag of the South.svg|Союз Южной Кореи, Южного Вьетнама, Южного Йемена и Конфедерации южных штатов Примечания Категория:Флаги